Annalina Shisen
---- Annalina Shisen (アンナリナ四川, An'narina Shisen) is the doctor at the renowned guild Koma Inu. Annalina was born in Shirotsume in the X772 as the daughter of a young vet and a well-known doctor. Annalina spent the majority of her younger years living a very simple life, helping her father and mother in any way she could. Having always looked up to her mother Annalina had decided at an early age that she would become a doctor. Even after her mother's death when Annalina was fifteen years old, her dream did not die. Annalina studied hard, earning her medical license at the age of twenty-four. Four years prior she met the man who would later become her husband, Tojima Shisen, a mage who had come to Shirotsume to complete a job that had been posted by her father. She and Tojima eventually married and the two became the parents of three wonderful children, two girls, and a boy. Annalina is not known for her magical prowess, being an incredibly weak mage only capable of casting basic spells. She is a user of Requip magic which she used to summon medical tools to help her better serve her patients on the go. Appearance Annalina is a beautiful woman who appears younger than she actually is. She has long, silky brown hair that extends down to the middle of her back, normally being pulled up into a high ponytail and long bangs that hang down to just above her eyes. Annalina's face consists of soft, pleasant looking features. Her face is heart-shaped, sporting rounded cheeks and a sharp chin. Large, deep brown eyes are partially hidden behind a pair of thick, square rimmed glasses which rest upon a thin nose. Her lips are a soft peach color nearly the same pigment as her skin. These lips are often curled into a welcoming smile that could warm nearly anyone's heart. Annalina possesses a very thin neck which leads down to small shoulders. Annalina stands at approximately five foot six inches tall, possessing a somewhat lean body of medium build. Sporting a C-cup bust size and a flat stomach with no defined muscles. Her arms are short with no defined biceps but also not necessarily flabby, ending in soft hands kept that way despite her hard and dirty work through the use of lotions and creams. Her husband has been known to describe her hands a gentle and motherly, warm and very welcoming. This is a reflection of her warm and bubbly personality manifesting in physical form. Her gentle, motherly touch helping to put her patients at ease so that she can provide them treatment they need. Annalina's skinny fingers end in filed nails often painted in clear coat to help protect them from the harshness of her job. Annalina possesses moderately wide hips, average for most women. Her thighs, like her arms, are slender. Though it can be noted that, unlike her arms, the muscles in her legs are a bit more defined. This can be seen best in her calf muscles, most likely from spending most of her days on her feet. Annalina's feet, like her hands, are small though blemishes can be found on her feet despite her constant attempts to care for them. This being the downside of spending the majority of her days on her feet. Her toenails are painted with the same clear coat as the one found on her fingernails. Annalina has never considered herself one with a flare for style, often wearing anything she enjoys and feels comfortable in regardless of whether or not it is considered to be "in style". This leads to her wearing a variety of different clothing including t-shirts, tank tops, dresses, sweaters, and jackets, jeans, shorts, never being one to shy away from skirts. Whenever working at the guild she tends to try to look professional, sporting a white button shirt with either khaki pants or a black skirt that extends down just past her knees and black leggings. While She prefers flats she has never shied away from high heels when in a professional environment. Her favorite casual outfit normally worn at home is a thick yellow, short-sleeved shirt that extends down to just below her navel, showing off a bit of her stomach. A pair of dark green jeans and slightly yellowish orange colored flats. Personality History Equipment Gale-force Reading Glasses: Annalina possesses a pair of Gale-force reading glasses which allow her to read at a far superior speed than the human eye could ever hope to achieve. The glasses themselves have no real unique features aside from a wing-like accessory which extends off from the left frame of these glasses. On this wing can be seen heart shapes being featured near the bottom of the last of the three feathers. The glasses are a mildly dark shade of red, possessing elongated oval shaped frames. These glasses can be worn over prescription grade glasses as the glasses themselves are not meant to improve the user's vision, meaning those who require glasses would not be able to see through them without the use of their own prescribed pair. There are several different types of gale-force glasses of varying quality, the lowest only allowing the user to read at twice the speed of the average human. The highest quality allowing the user to read at over one hundred times faster than an average human. This astounding feat is achieved by infusing the glasses with a wind Lacrima. Magic & Abilities Non-magical Abilities Incredible Intellect: Flexibility: Hand to Hand Combatant: Annalina has never been one to pick a fight, being a pacifist herself. Though due to her husband's constant worry over her safety and her wanting to be able to spend more time with him she took him up on his offer when he asked if she would like to train beside him. Due to the fact that she has little to no skill in the use of magic, the only true training Tojima could provide her is that of hand to can combat. Choosing to teach her the martial art he was most familiar with, Tojima chose to teach her the martial art of Baguazhang which worked well as the martial art allowed her to take on people even of Tojima's size. Annalina was truly surprised by how quickly she advanced in the style, even managing to beat her husband during sparring matches one or two times though she firmly believes he was going easy on her. Regardless, the training served its purpose as she became a skilled user of the martial art, capable of using it in self-defense whenever the need arises. *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Annalina's magical aura is a standard one which is to be expected of someone with very little magical power such as herself. The color of her magical aura is a beautiful light blue color. Spells Requip Requip (レキップ, Rekippu): Annalina utilizes the requip style known as The Doctor. The Doctor is a Caster Magic and style of Requip utilized mainly by support type mages all throughout Earthland. This style of requip allows users to summon all different kinds of medical tools and equipment including but not limited to, gloves, masks, disinfectants, scalpels, both modern, magical, and traditional medicines of all kinds such as herbs and a plethora of several other different kinds of medical equipment from syringes to band-aids. This style of requip is incredibly easy to use and master, making it perfect for those of low skill level in magic. While nearly anyone with any hint of skill in the use of magic can use this style of requip, it should be noted that it is best utilized by doctors and those with at least a minor knowledge of medical practices. Like all Items utilized by mages who choose to practice requip, their items are stored in pocket dimensions from which these items can be summoned or sent back to whenever needed. Those who have mastered requip can summon large weapons and entire armors in a fraction of a second. Making the magic highly versatile both in and out of combat. Because this style of requip is so basic, most mages who choose to utilize this style can nearly instantaneously summon their items. Quotes Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes= This character's appearance is based on Reiko Mikami from the anime "Another" Annalina means "Graceful light" |-| Fun Facts = Rarely drinks alcohol. Favorite beverage is Ginger ale Favorite food is Beef stew. Favorite ice cream flavor is Banana. Favorite book genre is Nonfiction(i.e Medical journals). Favorite pastime is Reading. Favorite side of the bed to sleep on is The left side. Category:Female Category:Requip User Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Doctor Category:Married Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character